


【DN】Special Relationship

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Girl Nero, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Reversion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 但丁在没有到达Fortuna岛之前，他可没想到尼禄这小子，居然是......更没想到的是，他两就这样阴差阳错地滚到一起去了。





	【DN】Special Relationship

但丁一脸兴奋地站在屋顶，他可没想到自己收集到的资料居然会有偏差。他很早以前就在收集遗落的阎魔刀资料了，只不过没想到意外地收获到在Fortuna岛上有一位奇怪的人类的谣言，出于好奇心，他就趁着全岛的人进教堂礼拜之际，在岛上瞎晃悠，意外地看到了这一位银发美女，正在街道上尽情地厮杀着布偶造型的恶魔。

但丁看着对方伴随着跃动而起伏抖动的胸部，无意识地揉了揉自己的鼻尖。

“哇哦，这可真辣。”但丁自言自语地夸赞着面前的美女，同时蹲下双手搁在大腿上，用着极其悠闲的姿势观赏着一出好戏，丝毫没有打算帮忙的想法。

尼禄在那里消灭挡路的恶魔之余，察觉到了屋顶上有个穿着红色大衣的男人，在自己不停地在路边的墙壁上跑动的时候，那个莫名其妙的男人正蹲着观看自己的一举一动。尼禄第一时间排除了对方是恶魔这件事，随后就觉得这个人莫名其妙一点绅士风度都没有，看到她被围攻，也不知道前来帮忙。

不过，尼禄转念一想，还是算了，万一牵连到可怜的普通人就罪过大了。一番思考之后，尼禄舍弃了将陌生人拉入战斗的想法，眼下还有更重要的事要做，那就是赶在姬莉叶唱完歌之前冲进教堂。

一想到姬莉叶，尼禄手上消灭恶魔的速度更快了一步。

紧赶慢赶，总算在姬莉叶唱到最后一句歌词的时候，尼禄大大咧咧地躺坐到自己常坐的位置之上，整个没有丝毫淑女的样子，明目张胆的将右脚腕搁置在左大腿之上，俨然一副嚣张的模样，身边的人一脸嫌弃的往右靠了靠。尼禄察觉到身边人的动作，小声的切了一下，随后被唱完歌走过来的姬莉叶给纠正了这样的坐姿。尼禄谁的话都不爱听，却格外愿意听从姬莉叶的教导，所以从小格雷多就拿姬莉叶来压制尼禄了。

“尼禄，身为女孩子，不能这样这样没有规矩的坐姿。”

“是是是，亲爱的姬莉叶，但是在这里，我总是莫名其妙的烦躁。”

“我知道，尼禄，但是你还是得忍耐不是吗？”

“是”

尼禄一脸不乐意的样子，将自己的双腿规规矩矩地并排放在一起，随后偷偷摸摸地戴上一直在脖子上挂着的耳机，就在教皇发表着伟大而又沉重的演讲之际，刚才站在屋顶上正大光明偷窥的红衣男人，直接撞破天花板上的彩色玻璃窗，整个人以极其帅气的动作落地，瞬间从怀里掏出一把白色的枪，直接崩了教皇的脑门，脸上沾满了鲜血地站起，一个回眸的瞬间整个教堂如同滴水入油的锅子，整个炸了起来。

兵荒马乱之际，男人还不忘消灭一拥而上的骑士团成员，却并没有全部杀死，有些骑士被他一脚踹得失去意识，尼禄将姬莉叶护送到安全位置之后，立马一个起身跳跃，立在男人的跟前，换来了对方一脸玩味十足的表情。尼禄恼羞成怒，直接拔出腰间携带着的湛蓝玫瑰，直接往男人调笑的脸上射去。

但丁可没想到自己看上眼的美女居然如此的热情，二话不说地就把枪对着自己一顿扫射，然而他根本不在意，轻轻松松地用叛逆之剑将那些看上去没啥杀伤力的子弹给抵挡住了。尼禄注意到男人并没有认真对战的想法，一怒之下，居然选择用自己穿着热裤长靴的双腿紧紧夹住男人的腰身，去限制对方的举动，没想到反被对方吃了豆腐。

但丁在尼禄双腿夹到自己腰上的瞬间，内心的恶魔就掌控了他的想法，双手并不怎么规矩地摸上了赤裸在外的皮肤，指尖传来的细腻触感，让但丁不由自主地吞了口口水，下一秒，一个巧劲作用之下，原本热情主动的对象，被但丁一掌摁在了雕像面前的地上。尼禄的脸刚好紧贴着雕像前的巨剑，只差分毫，她好看的脸上就要留下划痕了。

尼禄可没想到这个陌生的男人会这样做，一下蒙住了，整个人失去了刚才的反抗动作，注意力全部集中在了对方正抚摸着自己大腿的手上，随后反应过来立马伸手推搡着男人结实的胸膛，然而这样动作刚好可以让男人的视线直视到若隐若现的乳沟。这一下，原本该激烈打斗的氛围突然变了调，但丁的视线完全被面前软乎乎的嫩肉给吸引住了。

但丁在听到门外传来的杂乱脚步声后，第一反应就是带着尼禄躲到巨大的雕像后方，微妙的挡住所有入侵者的视线，嘴唇则是轻而易举地咬上对方长发掩盖之下的后颈肌肤，舌尖舔过稚嫩的皮肤，怀中的人本可以呐喊的嘴，被强行塞入了但丁尚且留有火药味的双指，过多分泌的唾液沿着指缝滑落。

鼻端属于少女的体香不停地诱惑着被恶魔欲望占据了内心的但丁，根本不在意对方踢在自己身上不痛不痒的厚底靴跟，空闲的左手从大腿摸到胸上，温柔却不失手法的揉捏着，挣扎着的少女不知不觉间软了腰身，整个靠在但丁的怀里，但又格外紧张雕像前的一举一动，深怕自己这副摸样被赶来的姬莉叶和其他人瞧见。

但丁似乎察觉到了少女的但丁，故意将她往前顶了顶，果然，少女的肌肉更加紧绷，他觉得有意思极了。但丁特意将两个人的位置摆在暴露的边缘，手却不忘继续进攻他能预估出来的敏感点，原本活力十足的少女在焦虑和陌生的感觉中游走，意志上完全无法抵抗身后男人越距的动作。

随着但丁越来越放肆的行为，原本束缚在抹胸衬衫内的双乳，在左手解开扣子的瞬间从衣服内暴露而出，粗糙的指尖揉捏着极为敏感的乳尖，强烈的快感像针一样刺进尼禄的神经，有些呻吟控不住地流露而出，在传进耳朵的同时，狠狠咬上了正在玩弄着舌头的双指，被咬出血的但丁一声不吭。

一手刚好能握住的大小，让但丁颇为满意，坚挺的乳尖在掌心内滑动，五指像是有节奏地按摩着深藏其中的神经末端，这样的举动让尼禄无意识向前弯腰，眼看脑袋要撞上前方的雕像，但丁立马抽出右手一把将对方重新揽回怀中。此时，尼禄整个瘫软在但丁的怀中，安静地喘息着，眼神中却充满了杀意。

但丁根本不在意少女眼中的杀意，炙热的下半身正顶着少女异常敏感的后腰上，沾着唾液手顺着热裤裤管边缘摸了进去，大腿根部传来的热度，让但丁在少女耳边轻笑出声。尼禄这下彻底明白男人的这么做的原因，吓得她立马想要一跃而起，用湛蓝玫瑰一枪爆头，恨不得让他彻底化成灰。然而，尼禄只能想想，因为她的湛蓝玫瑰现在正在姬莉叶的手上，在被男人带到神像后背之前，男人刚好打掉了他手上的枪械。

这也是为什么，尼禄现在完全反抗不了陌生男人的钳制。

左手玩弄过来乳尖，便着手去解热裤的扣子，尼禄赶紧用手阻止男人进一步的动作，而男人猜到了她的这个动作，快速抽手扣住尼禄的下巴，极其性感的双唇直接咬上她极为湿润的嘴唇，顾此失彼，尼禄再一次反射地将双手抵在男人的胸前，左手直接不客气地解开扣子，潜入不知何时湿润的下体，而之前就潜入热裤的右手正抚摸着稚嫩的内侧。两处敏感地都被男人攻略地尼禄，为了防止呻吟外泄引起别人的注意力，在挣扎推搡的同时，狠狠咬上男人的下唇。

鲜血从二人紧密在一起的嘴角滑落，在皙白的乳房上留下最为艳丽的一抹红。但丁根本没有松口的打算，即使有了少女不停反抗的双手，他还是畅通无阻的尽情抚摸凸起的阴蒂。尼禄最为保守的地方被男人肆意侵略攻占，内心不甘想法不断干扰着她的感官，眼泪不知不觉聚集在了眼眶内。但丁注意到少女欲哭的表情，松开正在吮吸的双唇，转而温柔地吻上紧闭的双眸，这个举动换来了少女不解的眼神。

但丁自己也不清楚，为什么他会这个少女如此动心，也不懂她为何如此吸引自己，就像是自己丢失许久的半个灵魂一样。

但丁冒着事后有可能会被追着打的命运，他义无反顾地选择了继续品尝眼前让他欲望直升的可口少女。还没有完全发育成熟的肉体，倾诉而出的是香甜的气息，这样的气息对于强大的恶魔而言是最好的发情引诱剂。但丁将自己的脑袋埋进少女褪去上衣后赤裸的肩胛，双手则是控制住少女的大腿紧紧夹在自己腰上，还不忘提醒对方，如果不想被发现就乖乖地顺从自己。

尼禄自然是不肯听从但丁的话，下意识地想要反抗，却余光瞄见正双手握着项链，一脸着急的姬莉叶，瞬间心软选择了屈服，她不愿姬莉叶看到这个状态的她，即使她是她的家人也不允许见到她如此狼狈的样子。尼禄愤恨地盯着面前帅气的男人，却又默默地点了点头，就像是答应了他刚才所说的要求。

但丁有了少女的配合，接下来的行动明显顺利多了，但是总觉得少了那么点反抗的快乐。不过，眼下更重要的是，解决掉现在即将喷薄而出的欲望。恶魔在体内不停地叫嚣着，仿佛在炙热的阴茎插入眼前猎物的体内，恶魔那一面就要完全占领主导地位，然后狠狠地将面前可口的少女操到魂不附体。

但丁自然不想这样的事情发生，手上加快了褪去裤子的速度。尼禄湿漉漉的性器官在接触到空气的瞬间，无意识地收缩，咬紧了在穴口挑逗的指尖，湿滑地触感让指尖轻易地滑入阴道口。

异物入侵感让尼禄瞬间皱眉，然后又松开眉头，只是一会儿，神经分布不怎么丰富的阴道完美地容纳了入侵的手指。但丁用自己的手指缓缓地打开少女最为私密的地方，手指模拟着性交的行为，在湿漉的环境内抽动着，像是在寻找这什么，指尖不停地摸索着。

但丁的目光一直游走在紧逼着双眸回避眼下情况的少女脸上，脸狭上动情的红润透露着对方同样因为欲望而煎熬着，就在下一刻，指尖顶上了某处，让少女的腰无意识地挺起，但丁勾起嘴角，他要找的地方找到了。但丁将在少女体内捣鼓的手指抽出，舌尖轻舔着指缝间残留的黏液，少女脸狭上的红晕更为明显。

但丁像是知道少女在偷看自己的行为，故意凑在她的耳边，将吮吸手指上黏液的声音放大，让对方不顾后果地夹紧双腿，迫使但丁的下半身进一步地靠近湿滑之地，包裹在布料底下的炙热死死地抵在微微开启入口的阴道口上，但丁调笑地轻吻了几下紧闭的双唇，着手去解开自己的裤子。

或许是性兴奋调动了尼禄体内隐藏的魔力，受伤的右臂发出更为耀眼的蓝光，鬼爪控制不住地扼住但丁的脖子。但丁根本不在意这样类似于‘猫抓’的反抗行为，轻轻松松地把掐在自己脖子上的鬼爪掰开，同时将一个吻温柔地落在魔爪掌心内。

与此同时，失去了布料包裹的阴茎不断地蹭着湿滑的入口表面，并不着急立刻插入。

比起立马得到性高潮的欲望，但丁更喜欢欣赏少女的那忍耐至极的表情，就像是他知道外面正在搜寻的人是她的软肋。但丁一改之前抱着尼禄的姿势，将她的背部死死地抵在雕像上，左手控制住魔爪的行为，右手扶住自己高昂的性器，尝试性地插入，然后意料之中遇到了少女的抵抗，收紧的穴口不再允许其他物体入侵。

可惜，尼禄小看了但丁阴茎的尺寸。

常人无法比拟的硕大龟头轻松顶开了紧紧收缩的蜜肉，却并不着急一口气插到底，反而拔出来继续蹭弄着湿滑的阴唇，就像是要把她分泌出来的黏液完全沾染在阴茎上才肯罢休。几番这样的玩弄之下，尼禄像是忍受不住地伸出手想要一拳揍到男人好看的脸上，然而就如之前一样，事与愿违，自己的右拳被对方轻松抵挡，并且趁着这个档口，早已蓄势待发的阴茎整根埋入了她体内，尖叫随踵而至，结果被但丁一掌完全封在喉咙深处。

尼禄像是离开水的鱼立马弹跳而起，而但丁则是将右手食指放置在双唇上，示意对方要保持安静。

即使完全入侵了少女的身体，他也不着急享用这美好的肉体，反而转手继续拨弄着对方的敏感处，为的就是可以让对方更好的接受自己。尼禄高度敏感的肉体，在男人的调教之下，整个人都处于极度兴奋中，不停收缩的阴道挤压着过大的阴茎体，被充实的滋味，让尼禄有点控制不住情绪，抓在男人大衣上的手收紧，俨然一副即将到达欲望顶峰的姿态。

但丁不会那么轻易的就让少女爬上欲望的峰顶，伴随着一个深深地挺入，尼禄的即将高潮的意识一下子被扯了回来。尼禄张开泪水盈盈的双眸，银蓝色的眸子在泪水的承托下，显得楚楚可人。被人故意从欲望里拉出来的滋味不好受，尼禄再一次的挥拳，但丁再一次的阻挡，只不过这一次，但丁将尼禄的手指含进口中，舌头细细地玩弄。

尼禄初尝情欲的滋味，哪里抵得过男人如此的嬉戏玩弄，羞耻心灌满她的全身心，更别提背后不远处是在着急寻找她踪影的姬莉叶和克雷多。尼禄高度紧绷的神经与肉体，给但丁带去了无法形容的快乐，低头再次吻上少女殷红的双唇，舌尖与软舌互相纠缠交换着彼此的唾液，就像是在完成什么重要的气味标记。

尼禄敢肯定，这一天自己身上都会沾上这个男人的气味，还好人类的鼻子并没有她那么敏感，不然她完全不敢面对姬莉叶。

但丁知道少女分心了，也猜到十有八九是在担心将来怎么面对家人，特别是她特殊对待的那位少女，像是在吃醋，又像是在嫉妒，但丁咬了一口少女的舌尖，换来了少女闷闷地尖叫和急促的呼吸声，心满意足地挺动着腰身，阴茎几乎没有离开过阴道，硕大的龟头总是能准确无误地碾压过敏感处。尼禄再一次在情欲中迷失自我，随着男人挺动插入的节奏，放任自己随波逐流。

克雷多并没有找到刚才的男人和突然消失的尼禄，虽有不甘，但还是选择带姬莉叶离开这个危险之地。

但丁注意到搜寻人员的离开，自然放开了对于少女的钳制，动听的呻吟，从对方的口中泄露，像是迷人的音乐，诱惑但丁聆听。为了让少女发出更为美妙的音调，但丁控制着自己在对方体内抽插的频率，每次的深入能换来高调的声音，而每次的缓慢抽插则能听到悠扬的呼吸声。

尼禄的快感被男人控制得死死的，就像是自己的肉体天生为了对方而存在，过速累积的快感不停地打击着他的感官系统，无法言语的快乐正在扼杀她仅有的理智，完全忘了要克制住自己会制造出的声响，在失去男人钳制之后，那些无法控制住的呻吟，随着微启的双唇泄露而出，更加刺激了男人的行为。

逐渐的，但丁也沉溺在了少女带着乳香气息的肉体欲望之中，属于恶魔的掠夺欲望破体而出。越发凶猛地抽查力度，让尼禄承受不住地选择用双臂紧紧缠住男人的脖子，下身正感受着对方强力的攻击，伴随着带出的体液顺着尼禄紧实的臀部弧度滑落，在最低处离开皮肤，滴落在雕像的脚边。

强烈的射精欲望，让但丁有点不说控制的魔人化，但是又怕吓到面前可人的少女，在手掌情不自禁魔人化的瞬间，用尽自己剩下不多的理智，强行克制住自己的魔人化过程，愣是从刚才不计后果地攻击下，挽回了少女没有被自己操到失禁的地步。但丁仅存的理智告诉他，对于一个初尝禁果的女性尽可能温柔，可他体内的恶魔又无时无刻地在告诉他尽情的掠夺。

最终，但丁偏向了后者，在掠夺的同时，尽可能的在少女白皙的肌肤留下短时间内难以磨灭的痕迹，就像是为了时刻提醒对方他的存在一般可恶。

但丁用牙齿吻咬着少女的肌肤，在上面留下一个又一个红色的吻痕，甚至故意在她尚未发育完全的双乳上留下更多的印记，被过度揉捏的乳房表面留下了红色的痕迹，就像是一种勋章，表彰着这名少女已经成熟了，并且充分的证明，她经历了那些她该经历和另一些她不该经历的一切。

伴随着但丁下一次的深深挺入，尼禄猛地抬起自己的腰身，纠缠着的嫩肉猛地收紧，原本就狭隘的空间更加紧缩，几乎完美地贴合在静脉暴起的阴茎体上。但丁被这突如其来地紧缩完美刺激到，就在这个瞬间，内心深处的恶魔发出了满意的叹息，积累已久的精液像是充满了未知的爆发力，一股脑地全部射在少女阴道的深处。

但丁就像是故意为了看少女接下来的反应，并没有立马将阴茎从对方体内拔出，只是安安静静地抱着半昏迷的少女。

但丁凑到对方耳边，轻轻喊了一个名字，原本还在喘息的少女猛地睁大了双眼，一副见鬼了表情盯着但丁，但丁笑着又吻了几下少女的嘴唇，随后将还埋在对方体内的阴茎拔出。伴随着阴茎的抽出，尚且没有力量合上的穴口，从内向外流出了浓稠的精液，滴落在刚才少女体液的痕迹之上，空气弥漫着的性爱气息，让尼禄一时半会儿没有其他反应。

但丁捡起地上的衣服，丢给面前的尼禄，自己则是随意地整了整裤子和被对方弄皱的大衣边角。尼禄抱着但丁丢过来的衣服，脑子里却不断地回想着对方刚刚喊着自己孩子的嗓音，过了一会儿像是想明白似的猛地抬头张口就要反驳自己不是孩子这件事，结果就看到刚才那个事后喊了自己名字的男人正一脸得瑟的站在被他砸坏的玻璃边。

但丁随性的将右手双指摆在脑袋边上，对着尼禄做了他最想干的事情。

“Addio kid”

—END—

Ps，所以，但丁活该被尼禄追着打。


End file.
